I never wished for your death
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Was, wenn der einzige Halt, das einzige Positive in deinem Leben verschwindet? Was, wenn du dann erst merkst, was du eigentlich verloren hast? Dies muss Beyond auf schmerzhafte Weise erfahren.


**I never wished for your death**

Die letzten goldenen Lichtstrahlen der Dämmerung fielen auf eine Gestalt, die langsamen Schrittes, an diesem traurigen und einsamen Ort, entlang ging. Mit Händen in den Hosentaschen und leicht gebückter Haltung blieb die Person vor ihrem Zielort stehen. Die Jeans hatte die besten Tage lange hinter sich und auch das schwarze Hemd versteckte gut die Taten der Vergangenheit.

Einige Minuten verharrte er dort… keinen Millimeter rührte sich der einstige Wammy.

Doch dann übermannten ihn seine Gefühle.

Beyonds Füße gaben nach, seine Knie versanken leicht im weichen Boden und seine Hände, die sich in die feuchte Erde krallten, verschmutzten seine einstmals saubere Haut und Kleidung. Langsam hob er den Kopf und betrachtete den glänzenden Grabstein mit dem großen Kreuz, welcher vor ihm stand. Dies war der Ort, an dem L's Körper jetzt war ... sein schlaffer, lebloser Körper ...  
Das konnte nicht passiert sein! L war intelligenter und stärker als jeder andere den er kannte!

Sein eigenes Vorbild lag in einem verfluchten Sarg! Und es war alles wegen diesem verdammten Kira! Dieser Arsch… dieser verkackte Bastard! ...

Er hatte das getötet, was das Kostbarste für B war. Er ... er hatte ihn wirklich getötet.

B's Gedanken rasten, verschlungen durch Hass und Trauer, seine Augen begannen allerdings ein anderes Gefühl zu zeigen. Dieses hatte sich schon eine sehr lange Zeit nicht blicken lassen. Es erinnerte ihn an die alten Tage… die Tage im Wammys… als die Welt noch in Ordnung war.

Einige kleine Tropfen fingen langsam an, seine Wangen herunterzulaufen, die trockene Haut wurde durchnässt und in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen der Dämmerung begann sie leicht zu schimmern.

Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die nun Kummer, Verzweiflung und Zorn zeigten.

Gott, er wünschte sich, er hätte dort sein können um L vor diesem verdammten Mörder zu schützen.

Er wünschte, dass er wüsste, wie er getötet wurde oder wo er gestorben war.

Wenn er nur dies gewusst hätte… aber er würde in der Lage sein Kira selbst aufzuspüren…

Und wenn er ihn dann endlich erwischt hätte, würde er ihm ein Messer an den Hals legen und ihn dafür bluten lassen… Beyond würde ihm noch größeres Leid zufügen, als Kira ihm gerade.

Im Augenblick zeigten sich die Emotionen, von denen er nie geahnt hatte, solche überhaupt zu besitzen. Er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass er vor L's Grab jemals weinen würde, aber er ahnte, dass es das einzig Gute in ihm war, welches sich gerade zeigte...

Langsam und sehr vorsichtig schob er eine Hand, mit der letzten Kraft, die ihm noch geblieben war, tiefer in die Erde.

Seine eigenen Tränen ließen ihn zittern und schwach werden. Beyond griff nach dem braunen Dreck, hob seine Hand vors Gesicht und ließ sie durch die Finger rieseln. Sein Herz schenkte ihm jetzt den Schmerz des Verlustes und baldigen Trauer. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben ... er war tot ... er war tatsächlich tot...

„Ich habe dir nie den Tod gewünscht Lawliet ... Ich… ich wünschte nur ... du ..."

Beyonds Stimme versagte plötzlich. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, stütze sich erneut mit beiden Armen ab und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„... Ich wollte an deiner Seite sein ... um dir zuzusehen, was du am besten konntest ... und du solltest mich lehren ... Was waren deine Geheimnisse, um eine bessere Person zu werden?...

Gott, mein ganzes verschissenes Leben ist den Bach runtergegangen… sogar vor den Bullen musste ich fliehen...

Wo bist du, wenn ich dich am meisten brauche... um einen Rat zu bekommen… von jemandem, der mich versteht... aber jetzt liegst du unter dieser verfluchten Erde..."

Er begann langsam seine Füße unter seinen Körper hervorzuziehen, richtete sich behutsam auf und blickte erneut hinunter auf den Grabstein. Sanft wischte er die letzten Tränen von seinen blassen Wangen ab.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen ... ich finde Kira für dich, deshalb nanntet ihr mich doch _Backup_ , stimmt's?

Also, dann kann ich auch beenden, was du angefangen hast..."

Seine Hände verkrampften sich ein wenig, als er langsam seinen Rücken dem Grab zuwandte.

Er wollte so schnell wie möglich diesen Ort verlassen… der Ort, der ihn so bedrückte, als hätte er eine tonnenschwere Last auf seinen Schultern. Beyond musste sich zusammenreißen… er hatte nun eine Aufgabe… er musste Kira finden! Nur wo sollte er anfangen zu suchen?

Es war egal sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, er würde es schaffen… er würde L stolz machen… ein letztes Mal… das war er ihm schuldig.

Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf, blinzelte der Sonne entgegen und grinste leicht.

Dann sahen seine Augen plötzlich Andere ... goldene, braune Kugeln starrten direkt zurück in seine eigenen purpurroten Augen.

Der wabernde, rote Namen über dem Kopf des Jungen fiel ihm ins Auge... Light Yagami...


End file.
